Don't Worry
by rheannezwhotaliastucker
Summary: Martin and Trash were surrounded by a group of thugs and caused harm to them. So Trash may have gone berserk and killed most of them for the sake of his friend. More chapters later on. (Taking place before Martin learned about his powers) Rated T for language. (Martin x Trash)


_ These bastards… I swear to fucking hell I will get revenge._  
So these thugs just jumped on us out of nowhere while Trash and I were trying to look for stuff that Cheater and Torchie apparently "lost". Why couldn't they just tell Lucky about it? I noticed they were all wearing masks. I raised an eyebrow and stared at them. What were they trying to do? Hide their ugly faces in the fucking dark? Bravo! Bravo! Totally the smartest dumbasses I have ever laid my eyes on. Trash and I stood back to back, gulping in terror as they closed in. I can already smell the overly-used deodorant from here. I frowned, pressing my back up against the other male's, nudging him with my elbow, obviously asking for help.

"Trash...Dude.." My eyes widened as I heard the sound of numerous knives being unsheathed or flipped open. We were trapped with nowhere to go._ Trash why aren't you doing anything?!_ "Uh, l-listen guys… I know we may have started on the wrong foot here… Why don't you just let us go and we'll all be good? C-Come on.. .No need for violence!" I don't even have any idea how that would work with these idiots. Most words would just go through one ear and out the other. Why did I even bother? One of the thugs walked forward with a dark chuckle emitting from the back of his throat.

"Ha. What are ya gonna do if we don't?" He slowly raised his knife, standing tall in front of me. I looked back at Trash. The thugs were behind him, holding him back as he just stared with horror.

"Trash… What the hell…-" My words were cut off as the thug in front of me grabbed a hold of my chin, turning my head so I can face him._ Oh fuck._ Things are going to go badly if we just stand around- My thoughts then shifted onto the sharp pain I felt on my shoulder as the weapon dug in, twisting and turning. I screamed in agony as I fell, trying to endure it. But as soon as I did, I got roundhouse kicked on the stomach. Let me say it was like getting hit by a fucking wrecking ball. I coughed, trying to breathe and catch my breath. Damn them… I don't even fucking know what the hell we did to- Another foot made an impact on my back. I coughed up blood next, who knows what else could these people do? After a few moments of laughter from the thugs, I heard someone choking in the background. Breathing heavily, I turned to see four of the thugs falling on the floor, releasing my friend," T-Tra…" I coughed again, unable to speak in this condition. I felt so weak. I tried to raise myself up but the guy just stepped on my back like I was some damn footstool.

" Leave him alone. You'll end up like your friends if you want that instead." Trash glared at the guy who was stepping on me. I looked up at him and saw anger and hatred. I felt a chill down my spine. If looks could kill… I'd be dead by now. The thug halted his laughter as he looked around, wide eyed in surprise, finding that all of his friends are lying on the floor. Some dead, some are trying to get a hold of the little life they had left. I smirked with the small amount of energy I had left.

"What are you gonna do now…?" I asked him with a terrible hoarse voice. Ugh. I sounded horrid. I swear I want to kill this bastard's ass instead of letting him run away. I then dragged my gaze towards Trash, noticing many items surrounding him, obviously ready to send it towards the guy. The thug cowered and walked backwards, trying to get away from my friend.

"F-Freak….! Get the fuck away from me!" The male tripped over a rock and fell on his back. Heh. He deserved it. I suddenly heard a snap, then the thug screamed in pain, his foot now facing the wrong way._ Ooh. That's gotta hurt. But not as much as you did when you fucking kicked and stabbed me._ He then began to hover over the ground, Trash still glaring at him as he sent him flying across the night. I turned my head towards Trash, gritting my teeth as I try to endure the pain they have caused me.

"Trash.. Help me...Up." I muttered, trying to stand up but failed. I can't even raise my damn arm up. I tried to reach for him, whimpering in pain," Come on…"  
Trash then knelt down in front of me and then smirked as he grabbed my chin and raised my face to face him.

" Oh, Martin, if only there was someone out there who loved you." I frowned and slapped him across the face.

" Dude… This is not the time to joke around… You killed multiple people in the middle of the woods and I'm right here fucking pleading for your help because I was... Hm… Oh I don't know… Stabbed and kicked?" I coughed harder with what I said, not wanting to say anymore. Trash sadly smiled at me and nervously chuckled.

" Right… Sorry about that…" He slid one arm under my legs and one on my back as he began to carry me. I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling immensely tired in this situation.

"Trash… What the hell are going to do? It's gonna be hard explaining this to the others..." I frowned, my eyes getting heavy.

Trash tightened his hold of me and sighed," I'll explain everything… You rest. I'll quickly try to treat your wounds." I nodded and relaxed in his arms.

"Heh… We haven't even found what Cheater and Torchie found."

" Shhh. Shut up and rest. I'll take care of that with Lucky later. Don't worry." And with that, I just kind of shutdown, drifting off to sleep, hearing Trash's footsteps on the ground


End file.
